


When two vloggers meet

by Winkyfuzx



Category: Loki - Fandom, Loki: Agent of Asgard
Genre: A - Freeform, AU, Character, Crack, F/M, Loki - Freeform, OF, Other, Out, YouTube, bit - Freeform, flog, floggers, laufeyson - Freeform, lokilaufeyson, on, outofcharacter, reader - Freeform, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winkyfuzx/pseuds/Winkyfuzx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soo, basicly you and Loki are famous vloggers. One day Loki (Username is LokiLaufeyson) comments on one of your video-vlogs. You comment on one of his flogs and you begin to talk. Romantic and funny story about how two vloggers meet -and more than just meet ;)</p><p>This is not a really long story, or something like that. I was intending to make it an One-Shot but it would be too long. So I think this would be somewhere around four chapters long. OUT OF CHARACTER!</p><p>I was inspired by someone else, but I totally forgot the user name! So if it is you that inspired me -I commented on your story- tell me and I'll edit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bitching

You walk in your room and throw your backpack on the ground. You weakly stumble to your bed and like a rag doll you drop yourself on your bed. You groan in your pillow. Stupid school. Mr. Armitage, your Math teacher, had given you a pile of homework that you had to finish before the end of the week. You sigh tired and roll yourself out of your bed. With a loud bang you fall on the ground on your belly and you gasp for air ‘’probably not such a good idea…’’ and you get up with a groan-sigh. You grab your backpack and sweep it on your desk.  
You pull the zipper open and basically just empty your bag pack by holding it upside down and shaking it. The green wrapping paper around your books fall on your desk. You throw your head back ‘’NOOOO’’ you groan and with a sad face you sit on your chair. You grab your favorite pen, you bought it in Disneyland and it had a Mini-mouse form with red and white spots all over the pen, and throw open your book.  
You page through your math book until you find the fortieth sum. Since you had forgotten your note book in your locker at school, you grab a piece of paper out of your drawer. You try to focus on the sum, but your mind keeps carrying away into your own mind palace and your eyes keep glancing at the camera at the shelf of your bookcase. ‘’Oh fuck Armitage’’ you murmur and pace to your bookcase. You open it carefully and reach for your camera. Finally reached it, you grab it and sigh satisfied. You carefully touch the white leather of your camera with the tops of your finger. It was a Samsung NX3000, an expensive gift from your parents for your birthday.  
Of course you had to beg on your knees for the camera and helping your mother with all kinds of things with the household aaannnddd, under the condition that you will not get anything for the two upcoming Christmas’. God, you worked your _ass_  off. But that was fine with you, you definitely wanted that camera so you could finally make your own vlogs. Which was pretty popular, by the way. You already had something like four million subscribers and something like a six million views on every flog. Your ‘school’ vlog had the most views, thirteen million! The vlog was mostly with your friends who were just saying ‘Tom Hiddleston’ at a random time and you totally going nuts. You had a huge celebrity crush on Tom Hiddleston, and your friends thought you should film yourself at school. But you didn’t know that their plan was making you total nuts and you almost ending up in a mental institution. Almost.

You turn on your camera, and because you could move the display of the camera, you just turned the lens of the camera at you and started recording. ‘’Hii _**(Nickname Youtube Subscribers)**_ !’’ and you place the camera on your desk ‘’ I Just wanted to show you what a dick my math teacher is for giving me-‘’ you scream it out of terror when you see a little spider crawling on your notebook. You almost die and jump off of your chair. You run to your bed ‘’FUCKING SPIDER OF MORDOR!’’ you shout to the spider. You hated spiders. Like hate-hate. They were creepy as fuck and had eight legs, WHY WOULD THEY NEED THOSE FUCKING EIGHT LEGS!? You shiver and slowly get off your bed. You grab a book and sneak to the spider. You draw a war cry and smash the book on the spider. Immediately you feel a creeping shiver go through your spine and you draw with your mouth in disgust. ‘’Euww’’ you say and frown your eyebrows when you lift your book a bit up. The spider lays totally splashed on your notebook. You quickly rip off the page of notebook and throw it in the trashcan. You pant deeply and look to the camera ‘’FUCKING HATE SPIDERS!’’ and you stop recording.  
This always happened to you. When you started recording, something funny, stupid or weird happened. And let’s just say that the spider incident was _all three_. You scroll through your recorded videos and look back at your recording. You laugh at your facial expression when you first see the spider; total horror. You grab a wire and attach it to your laptop and camera. This was immediately going to be posted on YouTube.

 

 

After a few hours of making your homework, watching TV and posting random stuff on Tumblr, you decided it was time to check out how many hits you already had on your ‘spider-incident’ flog. You almost drop your phone. Holy shit! It had twenty million hits! You quickly look to your subscribers….you swear you would almost faint. You had already six million subscribers! You look to the comments.  
  
_**Lookingupanddown** commented:_  
_Ahaha my face when I see my ex_

 _ **Bringonthehotstuff** commented:_  
_Oh mygod, I love you so much! You always make me laugh. Thank you X_  
  
You smile at the other thousand sweet comments and try to reply the most of them. A long time ago, just when you decided to go flogging for the first time, you said to yourself that you will try to reply as much as you can with ‘’Ahw thankyou, you are so sweet! X’’ and other sweet messages. Your eyebrows frowned as you came past a weird comment.

_**LokiLaufeyson** commented: _  
_Interesting. Afraid of one little spider?_

You bite your lip and sigh. Why did people always had to comment mean things? And by the way, you are not the only one on this planet who is afraid of spiders. Irritatingly you look at his YouTube profile, the bastards was probably a dick. You almost choke in your own tongue. You cough so loudly that your lungs hurt. That guy had fucking twelve million subscribers, not to mention his views on his videos! You look in his uploaded videos and see that he is also a flogger, he just had ten million views more than you had on your videos. You give yourself a face palm. ‘’you prick’’ you murmur in yourself and tick on one of his latest videos.  
Immediately a pale man with black hair appears in the screen. He has emerald green eyes and a slight smirk on his face. ‘’Hii Loki’s army!’’ he chuckles ‘’Just wanted to tell you all that I have been brutally beaten.’’ He continues with a straight face and slowly takes his shirt off. A red blush covered your cheeks as the young man continued his only-shirt-stripping. He took his shirt off irritatingly slowly and with his eyes still focused on the camera, just like he looked right in your eyes. ‘’Look at this’’ he says and lifts the camera up with his hands. He moves the camera’s view to his neck and bare torso. You feel your cheeks heating up and you could feel the knot in your lower belly, but just now you notice the small dark red stripes over his torso and neck. ‘’this one’’ he says and touches the scratch on his neck ‘’Was a cat.’’  
And so he continues telling about his fight with his black haired cat until you catch yourself on looking only at the man’s torso and not being interested in his story no more. You sigh. You needed to take some revenge. You smirk and click the ‘comment’ button. Quickly and adroit your fingers click on the right letter buttons and hum satisfied. You click the ‘comment’ button again and immediately your commented is posted.

_**(Own YouTube Name)** commented: _  
_Interesting. Not even winning a fight from your own cat?_

You nod ‘’Good one, (Y/n)’’ you mumble in yourself and turn off your phone. You connect your phone to your charger and undo yourself of your denim jeans and black tank top. You put on your Hobbit pajamas, you brush your teeth and finally crawl into bed. You put your light out and pull the blankets up till the top of your nose.

You sigh when you hear the peeping noise from your phone, and it was not a sigh of tiredness. More like not-painless. You open your phone and narrow your eyes automatically, the light of your phone’s screen was blinding you. When your eyes took their normal form and you could see what the notification of your phone was all about, you smirked. And even though it should have made you feel angry and furious, you kind of felt important. It was yet another comment from that Loki Laufeyson.


	2. Sorry, who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hii!  
> I'll be using 'names' like F/1 , F/2 , F/3 , F/4 etc. It stands for 1st friend, Second friend. Third friend, Fourth friend etc, ya' know.  
> Sorry, but a big amount of swearwords is used. (damn, fuck, arsehole/asshole)

 

 

 

Today was going to be an easy day. At least, that was what you thought. in real life you couldn’t stop thinking about that guy who called himself ‘LokiLaufeyson’. His name was probably Loki, and he was sooo handsome. But that was the annoying part, he was so handsome that you couldn’t think of anything else. You even did not pay any attention to Mr. Freeman , who was your drama teacher. Your favorite class! He even asked you if everything was going alright, because normally you would talk through the whole lesson, and this time you were just quiet and all. You told him anything was alright, but just that you were a bit of day dreaming. He smiled, even though he did not believed your whole story. So now you were sitting in the cafeteria with your friends, totally not paying attention to their conversation and only thinking of that Loki-guy.  
‘’(Y/n)?’’ (1/F) asks annoyed ‘’Are you even paying attention?’’   
‘’Yea,’’ (2/F) supports her ‘’What’s on your mind?’’   
You sigh ‘’Nothing.’’ And you pressed your lips together to not burst out in laughter.   
‘’Na-ha’’ (3/F) shakes her head ‘’What is it? I want to know!’’   
You laugh and raise your hands like you want to defend yourself ‘’Okay, okay… I think I like someone.’’   
All of your friends choke in their food.  
‘’YOU LIKE SOMEONE!?’’ (2/F) shouts amazed. ‘’Shhh!’’ you say hurried through grinned teeth ‘’Not really like-like’’ and you bite your teeth ‘’Just a bit thinking of him.’’  
(3/F) gives you a face like are-you-kidding-me ‘’THAT MEANS LIKING, (Y/N)!’’ You chuckle and shake your head. (1/F) face palms herself ‘’You are so weird, girl’’ she jokes. You raise your eyebrows and press your lips together ‘’…..Maybe’’ and you all four burst out in laughter.

 

When your school is over, you walk back home and quickly grab your phone. You hoped that that Loki-guy replied to your comment, but disappointed you turn off your phone when you see that you don’t have a new notification.  
Last night, after you got the new notification of LokiLaufeyson commenting on another video of yours, you wanted to comment back, but you changed your mind. If you replied immediately that would mean that you were giving him attention, and you really didn’t want him to think that. So you watched his vlog that he had posted a few days ago and immediately thought of a hilarious comment. You waited for the day to come and then decided that you could post your comment. Just as LokiLaufeyson replied on your ‘School’ vlog, you posted on his ‘school’ vlog too.

_**LokiLaufeyson** commented:_   
_Interesting. Is he your boyfriend?_

Of course you didn’t respond, you wanted him to figure it out by himself. Leaving him clueless… For now.

_**(own youtube name)** commented: _   
_Interesting. That girl your chick?_

You wanted to comment almost the same as he did, leaving your character and stuff still a mystery to him. You walk to your room and grab your camera from the shelf. You turn the camera on and look straight into the lens. You make a weird looking face and stick your tongue out. You turn the camera off and place it on the shelf again. You had an idea to make all kinds of small second-videos where you would be acting extremely weird, and then calling the video ‘’Why I am single’’. Hilarious. You laugh in yourself and scroll through your YouTube list. You watched LokiLaufeyson’s school vlog again and immediately a soft red blush covered your cheeks. He had a white shirt on and a green backpack, he was so cute! He smirked slightly in the camera as he was telling about school work and more stuff. And then suddenly a girl approaches in the camera’s sight. Loki hugs her with his free arm and the girl laughs at him. You roll your eyes and skip a few minutes. Loki stands in the cafeteria and just now you notice a large banner hanging on the wall. It said ‘Rock It Ro….’ And you couldn’t see the rest of the sentence on the banner. The fuck? It was almost the same banner as they had on your school. Coincidence? Or…. No of course not. You had never seen him! But on the other hand, your school was hella big…so there could be a slight possibility. No. Don’t be fooling yourself. Of course he doesn’t goes to the same school as you do. Right?   
You shake your head slowly and grab a wire. You carefully take your camera from the shelf and connect it to the wire, and you connect the wire with your laptop. A few hours after your ‘’why I am single’’ vlog, you already had a few comments. Most of them were really, really, nice… but still no LokiLaufeyson. You sigh deeply and groan ‘’You arsehole’’

 

(LE TIME SKIP, NEXT DAY)

 

‘’And that, class, is how a blood-corpuscle looks like.’’ Mr. Fry says monotonous and shows illustration of a red round blood-corpuscle. You sigh bored and let your head rest on your flat hand. You look out of the window and just begin to stare in the nothing. You were extremely tired because that stupid Loki didn’t replied back! You were waiting, hours and hours, until you just fell asleep with your phone still in your hands. What a prick, like, hundred percent a dick and prick.   
Suddenly, you hear the door open and you turn your head to the door. The whole class looks to where the sound was coming from and you, totally shocked, see Loki standing in the doorway. He smiles shyly and has a rose bouquet in his hands. ‘’Sorry to interrupt, sir, but I need to give these to (Y/n).’’ he smiles wryly.  
‘’Oh, of course, son! Just do your thang.’’ Mr. Fry replies and laughs loudly. Mr. Fry points to you ‘’Go ahead, son.’’ Loki chuckles and makes his way through the tables and pupils, on his way to you.  
Wait. Stop.   
Was this really happening? Was Loki really coming for you? Loki stops at your table and goes on his knees. Wow. What the hell? He gently takes your hand in his and kisses it softly. ‘’(Y/n)…’’ he begins softly and stands up ‘’ARE YOU EVEN PAYING ATTENTION!?’’   
You frown in unaccountability.   
‘’PAY ATTENTION!’’ You startle awake of Mr. Fry’s loud voice. You quickly wipe away the small trickle of split and look at Mr. Fry. ‘’(Y/N)!? What did I say just then!?’’ ‘’Euh…euh..’’ you stutter and nervously fiddle on the paper of your note book ‘’About blood-corpuscles?’’ Mr. Fry is clearly annoyed and with and angry voice he continues ‘’Wrong! That was fifteen minutes ago! Go see the principal!’’   
‘’B-But!’’ you object but you were cut off by Mr. Fry ‘’No ‘but’s’! GO!’’ You stand up and roll your eyes ‘’FINE. It was a boring lesson anyway!’’ and you throw the door behind you shut. You hear your classmates laugh and you give yourself a face palm. Well, up to the principal then. Stupid Mr. Fry. Stupid Loki.

 

(LE SHORT TIME SKIP)

 

 

‘’So’’ Mrs. Johansson begins ‘’Why were you send out of class, (Y/n)? I thought you were quite a good student, if I’m not mistaking.’’ ‘’You are not, Mrs. Johansson. I was just… not really paying attention to Mr. Fry.’’ You reply politely. Mrs. Johansson hums ‘’And why was that then?’’ ‘’Because the lesson was boring’’ you spit out ‘’I don’t know where all the fuzz is about! I was just not paying attention, which I almost never do! So why is everyone so angry!?’’   
‘’Did I say I am?’’ Mrs. Johansson says sharp ‘’This was your first visit to me. I know that you are a good student so I will overlook this. But if you do it again, you will have to stay longer at school as penalty.’’ ‘’I know, Mrs. Johansson.’’ And you stand up from your chair ‘’Can I leave now?’’ She nods ‘’Yes.’’ and walk out of the room.   
The principal’s office always made you feel uncomfortable, like you had done something wrong. Not that you had visited it before, the idea just already creeped you out. ‘’Having problems with the principal, darling?’’ you hear someone say with a slight mocking in his voice. ‘’Yea’’ you reply and walk away. You didn’t wanted to talk about why you had to visit the principal with any one. ‘’Hey, where are you going!?’’ the voice asks hurried. ‘’To Hobbiton, okay?’’ you answer annoyed and walk away. It was probably just (F/4), he was a friend you had from a different class.

 

(LE TIME SKIP)

 

You scroll through your phone. For something like an hour you have posted random things on your Tumblr account, YouTube account and even more crappy stuff. And all that just because you are waiting for that LokiLaufeyson to comment something on-   
You hear the peeping sound of your phone and look at your notifications. Your once serious face immediately changes to a happy one and you smile. You click the notification and you Loki’s comment is shown.

_**LokiLaufeyson** commented: _   
_Interesting. Having problems with the principal, darling?_

You frown in confusion. That last thing, it sounded familiar. Wait. No. No. No. No…..No. No. Fucking. Way. NO FUCKING WAY! That’s not possible! Did Loki really saw you at school today? After you visited the principal? Noooo! Wow, damn, mind fuck all the way. You quickly reply to his comment.

_**(own YouTube name)** commented:_   
_Interesting. How would you know?_

You nod satisfied and you almost choke in your own tongue when you see that Loki has replied already.

_**LokiLaufeyson** commented:_   
_I know a lot of things. Just like I know you’re going to be at your locker at 10:05_

You roll your eyes. How could he know?

_**(Own YouTube name)** commented:_   
_And who says I’m going to be there? What makes you so certain?_

You can’t help but smile, Loki was really thinking about you.

_**LokiLaufeyson** commented: _   
_Because I just know you’ll be there. Goodnight, beautiful x_

Damn. Damn, damn, damn. Did he just called you beautiful? How the hell are you going to reply this? What? Ohmygod, in Durin’s name! Wait. Did he just asked you for a date? Well, not really ‘asked’ but did he really wanted to go on a date with you? Well, also not really a date, but more like ‘seeing’ you? Damn. Just. Damn.

And of course you’re going to be there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Lady Laufeyson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo, I was thinking, maybe that I will post a bonus chapter. You know, where they make fun of each other and just prank each other ~ But I don't know for sure yet ;)

You nervously look on the clock in the classroom. All day long you had sweaty hands due to agitation, all because 10:05 pm was getting nearer and nearer. And that meant that Loki was also getting closer. Wait. But what if he was just mocking with you? Looking at you from a distance with his friends and just laughing at you? You shake your head. No, (Y/n). Don’t think that way. If you’ll think that way about all the boys, you will be single forever. Not that you didn’t liked to be single, it was just that you also liked to be important for someone; mothers do not count.  
‘’Okay, class’’ Mr. Watson says and rubs in his hands ‘’You can leave now…’’  
He is not even ready speaking and you already pace out of the classroom. With certain steps you walk to your locker until you feel a hand on your shoulder.  
You startle and nervously glance behind your back.  
‘’Woow, where are you going!?’’ Your friend Sam asks confused ‘’What is happenin’?’’  
‘’Nothing’’ you say nervously and look around you.  
‘’Who are you searching for?’’ she asks curious.  
‘’Nothing.’’ You explain and sigh ‘’Just need to go to my locker, that’s all.’’ And you walk further.  
‘’Good.’’ Sam titters ‘’I need to go to my locker too.’’  
You sigh and shake your head almost invisibly. ‘’Girl, I want to know.’’ Sam says and steps in front of you. She crosses her arms and raises and eyebrow. You draw with your mouth and look at her; a bit annoyed. She looks back at you, waiting for your explanation. ‘’Ok, ok, ok.’’ you sigh irritated ‘’You remember when I told you about that Loki guy?’’  
‘’Yeah?’’ Sam says and slowly nods.  
‘’Well…’’ you stutter and bite your lip ‘’I’m going to meet that guy….’’  
‘’WHAT!?’’ Sam shouts flabbergasted. People look in your direction and you say hurried, ‘’Quiet!’’ Sam does as you tell her and lowers her voice ‘’Why didn’t you tell me?’’  
You shrug ‘’I dunno, maybe it was just to avoid your shouting?’’ you say sarcastic. Sam rolls her eyes ‘’Touché’’ she smirks ‘’But you know now that I’m coming with you, don’t you?’’. You quickly shake your head ‘’Over my dead body!’’. Sam raises her eyebrows, closes her eyes and slightly shrugs ‘’It is what it is… I’m coming with you.’’  
‘’No!’’ you say a bit angry. Sam raises and eyebrow ‘’What time is your date?’’  
You frown your eyebrows ‘’ten five, why?’’  
Sam looks at her watch ‘’Well, you’re seven minutes late.’’   
‘’Crap’’ you hiss ‘’Please, Sam, don’t follow me, just, please.’’  
Sam sighs heavily ‘’Just for this time.’’  
You chuckle and give her a hand kiss through the air ‘’You’re an angel.’’ And you pace to your locker. Nervously, you look around, looking for Loki…but he’s nowhere to be seen. Just a bunch of random people and pupils, but no Loki. Disappointed, you trudge to your locker. What were you even thinking? That that Loki-guy wanted to have a date with you? Ha, don’t make yourself laugh. He was far too gorgeous for you and probably far too popular. Not that you weren’t popular, or something like that, it was just… mwah, never mind. He was not going to show up anyway. A bit stiff, you rip open your locker and grab your books out of it. You stuff your books into your backpack and slam the door of your locker shut. You turn into a random direction, but just as you want to take one step, someone pulls your rubber band so that your hair falls over your shoulder. Annoyed and totally taken by surprise, you turn around, ready for giving the dick that was standing behind you a sturdy lecture, but your lips are pressed together when you see who the person behind you is.   
‘’You look even more beautiful with your hair loose.’’ He says smirking. You want to say something, but your mouth is shut and you can’t bring a sharp answer out of it.  
‘’What happened?’’ the emerald green eyed asks with one raised eyebrow ‘’Lost your tongue?”  
‘’Not really’’ and you swallow deeply ‘’Loki?”’  
The guy laughs and nods ‘’The one and only.’’ And as he slightly bows to you, he carefully takes your hand in his and slowly takes his to his lips, where he places a soft kiss on it ‘’It’s a pleasure to meet you, (Y/n).’’  
You giggle ‘’A pleasure to meet you too, Loki.’’  
Loki smiles ‘’Shall we go outside? It’s pretty warm and the sun is shining bright.’’  
You nod ‘’Sure’’ and, totally taken by surprise, Loki gives you his hand, which you, gladly, take and he guides you out of the school building.

 

And so you sit in the park, on a bench, near a small pond and the sun shining brightly on your skin. You talk with Loki about practically everything. About his family, about yours and it felt like you have known each other for years, or like friends that see each other for the first time in years; it feels secure and normal. You totally forgot about time, and when you noticed that your class already had started, it didn’t really bothered you either. You just wanted to be with Loki. His enchanting green eyes, his small pinks lips, his silky black hair… he was just too perfect to be real. Just like Loki notices you stare at him he raises and eyebrow ‘’What is it?’’  
You feel your cheeks heat up and a red blush covers your cheeks ‘’Nothing’’ you say and cover your cheeks with your hands.  
Loki laughs ‘’Yea, sure.’’ And he shuffles closer to you. He sits now so close that you could almost counts his pores. You think your cheeks reached an ultimate heat and there was no doubt Loki could not feel the tension in the air. He smirks slightly and you see his eyes flickering from your eyes to your lips. And as he slowly leans forward, you close your eyes. You feel his soft lips touching yours, gently licking your lips. He tastes like lemons and raspberries, fresh and yet so sweet. Loki gently lays his hand on your back, pulling you closer to him as you wrap his arms around his neck. You scent his smell: Strawberries and Citrus, a teasingly fragrance. Your heart pounds in your chest that there was no doubt Loki could not hear it or even feel it. You begin to feel the pressure on your lounges and you have to leave Loki’s warm lips for a cold air. He presses his forehead to yours, slightly panting. Just as you want to say something, something cold hits your neck. Suspicious, you look up to the sky and see that the once so warm sky was now filled with big and dark clouds, ready to make it rain.   
‘’Shit’’ you hiss ‘’We have to go’’  
‘’Good plan’’ Loki says hurried and he grabs your hand. He pulls you with him, searching for a dry place, but it’s already raining buckets. Luckily, Loki finds a dry place under a shop ceiling where you could hide and you were save for the rain. He looks at your totally wet face and he bursts out in laughter.  
‘’What?’’ you ask startled. ‘’You should take a look at yourself!’’ he laughs even louder.  
‘’Prick’’ you say and roll your eyes. You turn around to look in the reflection of the glass and you see your run-out mascara in big black stripes running all over your cheeks. ‘’No, why now?’’ you groan and try to wipe away the mascara from your face. Loki laughs even harder. ‘’Come, let’s make a pic of the two of us.’’  
‘’Yea, what about no?’’ and you raise your eyebrows ‘’I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DALMATIAN WITHOUT WHITE SPOTS!’’  
Loki now almost bursts out of his skin out of laughter ‘’A cute Dalmatian though…’’ and he grabs his phone out of his pocket.  
You sigh and roll your eyes ‘’Whatever’’  
‘’Say cheese!’’ Loki chuckles and you turn to the camera, trying your best to give a huge smile; but it probably just looked like a jack the killer figure standing behind Loki.   
‘’This is going straight to Twitter’’ he laughs.  
‘’Don’t you dare!’’ you say with your mouth open ‘’You wouldn’t dare!’’  
‘’Oh no? Wouldn’t I?’’ and he grabs you by your hips, drawing you closer to him.  
‘’But you know what I’m going to say too?’’ he asks while he gently squeezes your hips.  
‘’Tell me’’ you say and raise an eyebrow.  
Loki chuckles and softly kisses your neck ‘’(Y/n), the one and only Lady Laufeyson.’’ –and with that, he presses his soft lips on yours.


End file.
